LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P7/Transcript
(Richie is seen as he stands back up and kicks Yellowjacket away. Zulu is seen as the spider finishes webbing him up) Zulu: Well, this is ironic. (The spider hisses as it crawls away from him toward Mina) Mina: STAY BACK!! (Mina hits the spider in the eye with acid, causing it to stumble back a bit hissing) Miles: Richie, can't you control this thing?! Richie: I control insects, not arachnids! Mina: Well that's just perfect! (Yellowjacket is seen standing up before two laser blasters appear from his suit's back) Richie: Huh? Yellowjacket: Looks like I'll have to kill you two myself then! Mina: Are those lasers? Yellowjacket: What the hell do you think? Richie: Those things are more powerful than you think Mina! Be careful! Mina: Always am! …. Oh hey! You finally called me by my name! About time you- *Dodges laser fire last second* AHH! *Sees the Spider coming* AHH!! *runs off* Yellowjacket: While she has fun with our guest, let's continue. Richie: You're really gonna waste those on me? Yellowjacket: Anything that gets me close to your sister Rich. Richie: You're still on about her? I thought your rivalry ended in middle school! Yellowjacket: It never ends. Richie: Well you're dumb if you think you're going anyway by killing the raccoon. Mina: I HEARD THAT! Yellowjacket: Oh please, killing you two are just the first step in my plans. Richie: We'll see about that. Yellowjacket: Then come at me! (Richie charges forward before he jumps and kicks Yellowjacket in the chest, knocking him back before he quickly sits up and fires lasers at Richie who dodges and hides behind cover) Richie: I'll give you one thing Darren, those are some nice upgrades! Yellowjacket: I appreciate the compliment. Richie: Too bad the cops are gonna be taking it! Yellowjacket: How so? Richie: Look at your chest. (Yellowjacket looks down to find an EMP device attached to his chest as Richie activates it, disabling Yellowjacket's lasers and suit) Yellowjacket: GAH! What?! Richie: A little contingency plan Darren. Yellowjacket: You had that attached to your boot?! Richie: Yep. Yellowjacket: Why?! Richie: Because I could. Yellowjacket: Crap, I gotta get out of here! (Yellowjacket regrows as Richie runs over to help Mina) Richie: Hold on Raccoon! I'll take care of that! Mina: ITS MINA!!! Zulu: *Still webbed* Is uh... anyone gonna help me? Hello? Richie: Hold up! (Richie runs over to Zulu and starts to pull the webbing from Zulu as he gets up) Zulu: Thanks. Richie: Don't mention it. Mina: Ummm, GUYS?! (The three watch as the spider approaches) Richie: Crap. Zulu: I got this, hold on. (Zulu fires a slime web at the spider, webbing it down to the ground) Zulu: There we go. Richie: Wow, that was fast! Zulu: Thanks. Richie: Here, let me pull those disks off of you guys. (Richie pulls the disks off and they grow back to normal) Mina:.... WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT!? Miles: I don't know... Zulu: *gasp* Guys! Alex and the others are in trouble! (The three look over at the others) Richie: Oh no... (Yellowjacket is seen entering the vault) Electro: They kicking your ass? Yellowjacket: Yes! Electro: Don't worry, I got this. Carnage: Do what you must Max. Electro: Heh, you know I will. (Electro walks outside and joins up with Stain) Electro: Late to the party am I? Alex: Oh great! Not only cannot I not move, HE'S here! Erin: *Tries to move* Its no use! I can't! Jack: Hang on guys, I'll keep you safe. Electro: Lined up for the fireworks I see! Jack: Just try and hit us! Electro: Your choice! (Electro fires electricity at the three, electrocuting them and knocking Jack away) Electro: MAN that felt good! Jack: Jeez...What was that? Electro: And now for the main performance! (Electro begins electrocuting Alex and Erin) Electro: The perfect combo Stain! With these kids frozen, taking them out should be a snap! Miles: ALEX!! Alex: GAAAAAAH!!!! Erin: MAKE IT STOP!! Electro: Keep crying heroes! This ain't stopping anytime soon! (Electro's blasts stop as Miles webs his arms and pulls him forward, punching him in the jaw) Miles: Enough of that! Electro: Awww you ruined the performance! Miles: Shut up! Electro: Fine then, let's do this! Carnage: Electro! Stain! (Before Electro attacks, the two turn to find Carnage and Yellowjacket) Carnage: Let's go, we're leaving. Electro: What?! Carnage: You hear me. We're leaving. Electro: But- Carnage: Now! (Electro while didn't want to, he starts following the villains as they leave. Stain looks back at the heroes) Stain: Alex Lorthare! Erin Lorthare! Alex and Erin: Huh? Stain: This isn't over. Next we meet, you'll be done. Carnage: Let's. Go. (The villains run off as the heroes stand confused) Jack: Strange. They didn't take the money. (Alex and Erin begin to slowly start moving before they're freed) Alex: Jeez...What the hell was that? Erin: Were those blades poisoned or something? Izuku: It was a Quirk. Miles: How the hell does a Quirk let you do that? Izuku: I don't know... I've fought Stain before. Me, Tenya and Todiroki all fought him. If it wasn't for the pros he's kill us. Miles: How did Carnage get him on their side... Alex: I don't know.... Erin: Let's figure out back at base. Let's make sure Jessica is all right to. Alex: Good point. 9Back at the Mansion) Jessica: Sammy? Sammy where are you? (Jessica finds Sammy curled up on the couch) Jessica: There you are. Sammy: Hmm.. *Opens his eyes and looks* Hi Jessica... I'm just sleeping. Jessica: I'm sorry to wake you up. I just wanted to know where you were. (Suddenly the doors open and the Defenders come) Jessica: Oh guys there you- Huh? What happened to you? Zulu: Trust me you do not want to know. Richie: A lot of things happened out there. Jessica: Anything bad? Alex: Eh. Sammy: You guys don't look well, that's for sure. (The heroes look down at Sammy stunned) Omega: Sammy? Sammy: Yeah? Omega: Did... Did you just...? Mina: *gasp* Sammy can talk! Jessica: Oh yeah! I meant to tell you when we got back! Sammy can talk normally now! Sammy: Yep. Now I can talk to all you normally. Alex: Jessica how?? Jessica: No clue. Sammy: I think I just matured was all. Omega: Sammy that's awesome! Miles: Yeah, now we can- (Miles' Spidey Sense goes off) Alex: What is it? (Miles turns toward the window as a brick flies toward it) Miles: CRAP! (Miles dodges away as the brick flies through the window. People are heard yelling outside) Erin: The hell??? ???: Come on out! ???: We know you're in there! Richie: What's going on? Who are they? Izuku: What do they want? (The heroes step outside, finding a group of people armed with melee weapons as they yell at the heroes) Alex: What in the name of...? ???: There they are! Erin: What's going on out here? ???: Where are they?! Momo: Who? ???: The parasites! Mina: Parasites? ???: We know you have them with you little girl. Show them to us so that we may dispense justice! Alex: Whoa whoa whoa, are you talking about Omega? ???: And those little brats too! Alex: Is there a problem or something? ???: You bet there's a problem! Them being here is a problem! Richie: Huh? Izuku: What are you talking about? ???: We're sick of it! We're sick of them killing our friends! ???: Sick of them slaughtering our families! ???: They don't deserve to live when so many of us are dead! Alex: People people! What the hell are you talking about!? ???: You know what we are talking about, "heroes". (The mob all goes quiet as several of them start to move out the way. Coming toward them is a man dressed in military armor who starts to march up to Alex) Erin: Who are you? ???: Holden Richmond. We are here for the parasites. Miles: Parasites? Holden: Parasites, zombies, monster, you know what they are called. The Targhuls! Alex: The Targhuls?? Mina: What do you want with the Targhuls? Holden: We want them dead. Alex: Excuse me? Holden: You heard me. Mina: Are you insane?! Holden: You're the ones who are insane if you can't see the greater good of this whole thing. Omega: Greater good? (Omega and his kids step out in front of the heroes) Holden: Hm, I expected something more ugly. Zulu: Ugly? Holden: Such fascinating creatures and yet they waste their lives with senseless murder and violence. What a wonderful race to have around! Jack: Dude! Uraraka: That is messed up! Holden: Having them in your team is messed up kid! Do you not remember all the damage they've caused recently? Alex: That wasn't them! It was Carnage! Holden: Does it matter? Who's to say these degenerates won't do the same give or take? Mina: *Steps in front of Holden* Hey! Omega and his kids are nothing like Carnage or the rest! Holden: Omega??? You named these abominations?? Mina: They are not abominations! Who do you people think you are?! Holden: *Holds up card* We are the proud members of People Against Targhuls! Jack: P.A.T.?? That's what your going with? Holden: No one asked you Shadow! Erin: Hey! You don't talk to him that way! Holden: I'll talk to him however I damn well pleased! I fought against his kind during war 20 years ago! Alex: You were a soldier during Alkorin? Holden: And I'm damn proud of it! Twenty years ago, I lead the Fifth Infantry Division during a raid on a Targhul Nest. Those damn parasites bombed our forces with toxic spores, turning everyone except me and my squad into monsters! I watched as those worms ripped through my friends like tissue paper! And when they got to me... (Holden shows off his scar) Holden: They decided I was better off alive! Alex: That's why you're doing this? Because your men died? Holden: They didn't deserve the deaths they got! They went out like cowards! Omega: And you think killing us will bring them back? Holden: No... (A sniper is seen on a nearby rooftop) Holden: Killing you will save the world. (The sniper fires, hitting Pearl in the stomach as she collapses in pain) Omega: WHAT?! Charlie: PEARL!! (The crowd cheers at the sight of this. Miles seeing where the shot came from, fire his web and took the sniper rife. At that moment, Holden points his pistol at Alex, who points his hand with psychic energy. The Defenders and the Protesters all glare at each other) Holden:.... Alex:.... (Police sirens are heard going off) ???: Boss, it's the fuzz! Holden: You were lucky this time. Move out! (The protesters run off as the heroes run over to Pearl who is seen writhing in pain crying) Alex: Holy crap, Pearl! Erin: Are you okay?! Pearl: It.... It huuuuuuurts! Kiro: Shit! I don't think her regen is kicking in! Foxtrot: *Gasp* They didn't....? Ian: No they missed it, but she needs healing! (Several police cars arrive. One cop goes up to the Defenders) Cop: Defenders! We got complaints of loud noises and gun shots! What's going on?! Alex: A bunch of armed civilians just came up and threatened the Targhul! One of them's been shot! Cop: Hold on, we're sending backup! (The cop runs back to the other officers as he calls on his radio. Miles is seen as he finds the bullet that ripped through Pearl) Miles: Oh no. Erin: What is it? Miles: This bullet's coated in some kind of toxin. That must be why here regen's not working. Jack; Where does a guy like that and civilians get something like that?! Izuku: You heard Holden. He was a soldier. He must have access to advance weapons. Mina: I can't believe anyone would do this... Yeah I know Targhuls have done bad things, but Omega and his kids have done nothing but help! Why would ANYONE do this?! Kiro: We'll figure it out later! Ian, help me get her downstairs now! Ian: You got it! (Kiro and Ian pick Pearl up and carry her inside as the others stay outside) Alex: This was just wrong. Mina: This... This is... Uraraka: Mina... Omega: Kids, let's go make sure Pearl is all right! Mina: Yeah let's go! (Omega his kids and Mina all follow Kiro and Ian) Alex: *Remembers the look on Holden's face* …. Erin: Alex. What should we do? You think Mom and Dad might be able to help? Alex: Maybe but... Erin: Alex, it's our best chance. Alex: If you're sure. Izuku: Everything those guys were saying...It was just... Jack: So they're racists huh? Perfect, just what I needed. Alex: I never thought I'd run into something like that in my career as a hero... Looks like evil really does come in all shapes and forms. And its come in the worst form... Our own people. Jack: As if I didn't get discriminated against before. Erin: It'll be okay guys, we can get through this. We just have to show them. Jack: And how are we gonna do that? Erin: We'll figure it out, now let's head inside. (The group heads inside where they're met by Jessica sitting alone on the couch) Alex: Jessica? Jessica: Hey. Uraraka: Where's Sammy? (Jessica sticks her arm out, revealing it to be covered in slime from him being bonded) Alex: Oh... Erin: Sammy...are you okay? (The slime doesn't move or respond) Alex: Sammy? Jessica: I think he's scared. Izuku: How long has he been like this? Jessica: Since you went out. Jack; How much you think he heard? Jessica: I think he heard all of it... I did... Alex: Shit... Jessica: I saw Pearl... Is she...? Erin: No. She's okay. Or she will be... Jessica: Did they hurt any of you too? Alex: No. They only came for them. Jessica: That's awful. (The slime on Jessica's hand begins to move) Erin: Huh? Jessica: Ooooh that feels weird! (Sammy falls from Jessica's hand with tears in his eyes as he curls up in fear) Alex: Sammy... Sammy: Am I...gonna die? Jessica: What?! Sammy: Those.... People... They hate us... Hate me... I didn't do anything... Jessica: *Hugs Sammy* Oooh sweetie... Sammy: Why...? Why do they hate us...? Alex: Some people just... can't let go of they're hate of something when bad things happen to them. But its not your fault Sammy. Its none of the Targhuls' here fault. Erin: And we promise Sammy. You aren't gonna die. NONE of you are gonna die. Sammy: But what if something happens? Jessica: Nothing will happen to you. I won't let it. Sammy:....... Jessica: You know you're safe with me. (Sammy looks up and smiles as he bonds with Jessica yet again) Jessica: Just rest Sammy, you need it. Sammy: *voice* Thanks Jessica. Erin: Think he'll be okay? Jessica: Yeah. He'll be fine. Jack: So... Got a plan? Alex: Not yet.... *Sighs* What to do...? Jessica: You'll figure it out Alex. You and your sister defeated the Puppetmaster. You'll get though this to. (Alex smiles at Jessica. But then he frowns as he looks at the broken window, wondering what Holden's next move will be...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts